1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most displays are pivotably connected to portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers and mobile phones. However, the displays are often fixed in size. Thus group viewing the display with another person, may be inconvenient on smaller fixed sized displays.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.